narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadows Become Enemies: Battle Through the Temple
Previously: A Demon's Influence: Entrance to the Mountains Entrance They walked through the mountain pass, not realizing that Senna was possessed. As they walked, Senna tried to regain control, and at least warn them of the shadow beast. It was no use, she couldn't regain control. As they reached the entrance to the city, she resigned herself to being trapped forever. A man walked up to Hikaru and said, "Welcome to Jaaku Shiti." Hikaru looked at him and said, "Thanks for the welcome," and walked into the city with the others in tow. Everyone was surprised by the city, it was just as advanced as Konoha. As they walked through they saw shops and restraunts. Hikaru noticed a library and said, "Let's go in here, I need to check something." Takeo and Teru groaned, but followed everyone else inside. History Lesson Hikaru skimmed the shelves for a certain book and eventually found it. The book's title was, The History of the Plateau of the Wicked. Hikaru pulled the book of the shelf and sat down at a table, everyone else followed suit. Hikaru then read aloud, "The Plateau of the Wicked was originally a desert kingdom known as Babylon. During a great battle Echo Uchiha, the god of evil, used an incredible amount of power, and turned the great kingdom molten, which formed the mountains of the plateu. The only city spared was Babylon itself, but it was renamed Jaaku Shiti, and a temple was created known as the Shadow Temple, which was made in honor of Echo, who's palace sits on the tallest mountain, which is right behind the Shadow Temple." Hikaru stopped there and put the book away. "Okay that explains why the mountains reek of Echo's power. Well we now know for sure that he lives here, let's go to the temple so we can go through to the palace" said Hikaru. The Shadow Temple They then walked through the city to the Shadow Temple when they got there, 3 monks blocked the entrance, "State your business," one of them said. Hikaru stared at them and said, "We have to see Echo." "The god of evil? No one is allowed to see him." "I see... well in that case we'll just go by ourselves." The monks flanked the entrance through the temple, which was the only way to Echo's palace. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Hikaru sighed, "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt you." Without another word, he dispatched the monks with one blow. Everyone else quietly followed him into the ruins. Fight through the Temple Everyone quietly walked through the ruins. Halfway through, Hikaru noticed a map that showed that the ruins had one main room, and that was it, nothing else but the corridor they were in right now. The way out was in the main room. As they neered the main room, more Monks appeared, but were dispatched easily. Hikaru noticed that the monks kept trying to summon something before they were knocked out. He decided as long as they didn't summon whatever it was, it didn't matter. They finally entered the main room, no one was there, and they slowly walked towards the exit. Suddenly, from out of no where, Senna pulled out her sword and swung at Hikaru. Hikaru barely dodged the blade. "What's wrong with you Senna?" he asked. Senna's eyes glowed demonicly, and replied, "Senna's not here right now." Why didn't I notice this? thought Hikaru. He realized that he had to rid Senna of whatever was possessing her, he tried ridding the demon from her, but he couldn't seem to force it out of her. "Dang it! I can't get rid of whatever is possessing her!" said Hikaru. He then turned to Kurumu, "Can you possess Senna, Kurumu?" "Yes," said Kurumu, "Why?" "You're probably stronger than that demon, if you possess Senna, you'll force the other demon out." "Okay," said Kurumu. She looked at Senna and began possessing Senna, Kurumu didappeared into Senna's body and began fighting the demon. The demon was stronger somehow though, and pushed her out. Kurumu shrieked as she was thrown out of Senna's body. "What happened?" asked Hikaru. "It... it was stronger than me..." Everyone began to worry, if Kurumu couldn't get rid of the demon, who could? Senna turned her attention to Kouhei and transformed her blade into a staff. She ran in and began to whack Kouhei, but halfway through, she stopped. Love vs. Evil Senna looked up from her prison of eternal darkness. Was that Kouhei-kun? she thought. She noticed a small source of light far away and she ran for it, hoping to find Kouhei. She got to the lighth and began to pry, she made a space big enough to look through and froze at what she saw. The demon was trying to attack Kouhei. At that moment she didn't care what happened to her, she just couldn't bare it if she hurt Kouhei. She heard Hikaru talking to Kurumu about depossessing her and she knew that Kurumu would need help if she wanted to fight the demon. She pryed harder and crawled through the space, then she tackled the shadow beast and regained enough control to prevent herself from hitting Kouhei, she dropped her staff, and fought with the demon, Hoping to do at least one thing. She regained her voice and shouted, "Kurumu, NOW!!!" Kurumu possessed Senna and pushed the beast out of Senna's body, then Kurumu left as well. Senna gasped as both left her body. The shadow beast got back up and charged at Kouhei, Senna turned her blade into claws and killed the demon with one blow. Senna panted, "Thanks Kurumu, sorry Kouhei-kun." Kouhei stared at Senna, "For what?" "I almost hit you," she said. "So? That wasn't you, I like you for you on the inside, not the outside, remember?" Senna smiled and kissed Kouhei. "Okay," said Hikaru, "Let's go meet Echo now." Everyone walked through the temple's exit and looked up. The path was steep, treacherous, and deadly. "Let's take it slow," said Hikaru as they began the climb. The climb that would result in two goods happening at the same time.